Changing the Future
by DayDreamer1995
Summary: A HP fan ends up having a bigger impact on the wizarding world than originally thought. Can she change the outcomes of fate and try to save all she loves or will she become what everyone expects her to? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:  
**A Harry Potter fan gets her Hogwarts letter after a strange experience in the woods but what Muggle believes magic exists? Anyways, she ends up going to Hogwarts and her crazy adventure begins. She doesn't very well fit into the golden trio so she makes a little group of her own. She tries to save everyone she loves from danger but as she does so she is pushed further and further away. There is ultimatley always a choice between good and evil. This story takes place in book 4, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire. Fred love and eventually Draco love.

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm a what?

_Why do we have to learn math? The only pie I care about is in the fridge! The only equation I want to know is the one that gives my videogame-character super powers. The only- _The final bell rings, signaling another day of school is done. I sigh in relief and get up to stretch my legs.

"See ya, loser. Have fun at detention!" I whirl around, ready to make a smart retort and relax as I see it's just my friend Grace.

"It's more fun than your house." I reply, sticking out my tongue and rolling my eyes.

"You hurt my pride. Tell 'Snape' I said hi." She says jokingly, and yet, she blushes.

"That's disgusting. Mr. Jones doesn't even look like Snape! What's with you and liking older men?" I tease, nudging her arm and raising my eyebrows.

She laughs and punches my lightly before strolling down the hallway in a true "Grace" fashion.

I make my way to the detention room and peek in at the creepy, somewhat-dangerous, gross kids, that I'm forced to spend an hour with at detention.

I quickly sign in: _Amanda Feckson _

I tip my head towards the ground and walk to my usual seat in the back corner. Once I'm seated I quickly assess the room. Potheads in one corner and kids with anger problems are in another corner. The attention-whores are in the middle. (Surprise, surprise) The rest of the kids are randomly placed throughout the classroom. The room is very loud and paper-wads are frequently thrown around the classroom.

It's gonna be a long hour.

I unzip my backpack and search for something to do to keep me busy. I grab my _Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets_ book and begin reading it for the billionth time.

I try not to let the suspense I'm feeling show on my face as I read about Harry slaughtering the Basilisk. _Its weird how no matter how many times I read Harry Potter it's always like the first time. Dam I wish I could go to Hogwarts._

"Amanda. Your detention is over. You've finished serving your total of seven hours, today being two hours. Let's not see you back in here for a while."

I'm about to correct Mr. Jones, and tell him I still owe an hour, when I see him wink. I frantically close my book and throw it into my bag, ushering a quick "Thanks!" to Mr. Jones before I nearly sprint out of the classroom.

I take my time at my locker. "10…38…12" I mutter as I spin the combination lock.

I yank the door open and start shoving my school books in. I take a minute to glance at myself in my "locker mirror". I'm wearing my faded, light-blue denim shorts and looking at them I'm pleased that they're short but not indecent. I'm also wearing a plain blue tank top. Not that it's noticeable under my monster of a sweatshirt. It's black and has a yellow batman logo on it. They ran out of smalls and mediums so I was forced to get a large. It looks like its swallowing me but I hardly care. It's very comfy. Between my thin figure and the huge sweater I look ridiculously thin and I frown at myself in the mirror.

My frown doesn't last long though because when my vision comes to rest on my sneakers I grin and chuckle to myself. A seemingly pair of plain yellow converse, except I sewed a "Hufflepuff" badge onto it and homemade stickers such as "Cedric Rocks!" and "Just and Loyal!" are randomly placed on them. At the bottom of the shoes there are yellow and black stripes drawn on with marker but it looks like the shoes were bought with them.

I laugh out loud as I remember the faces of my fellow classmates when Grace and I wore our matching shoes and Emily wore her similar "Ravenclaw" ones.

To be truthful, I never really liked the "Hufflepuff" house. I eventually warmed up to it. Or rather, I gave up on any other house. You can only get "Hufflepuff!" so many times on an online quiz before you give up hope.

I lean in close to the mirror so I can better see my face. My brown hair is half-straight and half-wavy. I mentally make a note to wake up earlier and straighten my hair all the way. My brown eyes look so innocent and questioning that I'm forced to look away. My eyes dart back. _I did a good job with my eyeliner today_. I think, giving myself an internal pat on the back. _My skin is so pale. How is – _a door slams somewhere down the hallway. I yelp and slam my locker shut.

As I hurry down the hall I imagine I am at Hogwarts. _Who would I be friends with? The Weasley twins would be my first priority to be friends with. Next would be Luna. I wouldn't mind being friends with the golden trio… They're just not my first choice. Let's not forget Draco fucking Malfoy. The things I would do to that boy. I would –_

Shit.

It's raining! Well that's an underestimate. It's more like pouring. I have to walk home, in the rain. Perfect. This is going to be the worst Friday of my entire life. I take a deep breath and open the door. _It's only like 20 minutes. _I tell myself.

I walk on the side street that leads to a secluded wood area. Grace, Emily, and I built a tree house in there. It took us so long and it looks professional. We still have a few things to work on, like the leaky roof. We first built the tree house when I got my scrapbook… which is in the leaky tree house.

"Why me?" I yell to no one in particular as I run into the trees.

After about ten minutes of searching, I finally find the tree house. I climb the wooden ladder and lose my footing against the slippery, wet, wood. Luckily I don't fall.

I pull out my keys from my pocket and Put the oddly shaped one into the padlock holding the double-doors shut. I turn the key to the right and quickly pull the lock off the doors as I hear the click. I open the doors and squint into the darkness as I wait for my eyes to further adjust.

The tree house was built to hold more people than will ever be in it. Ten people could probably all lay in it comfortably. There's a small shelf with books and school work scattered on it. Three bean bag chairs sit in a corner of the room. Blue for me, Purple for Grace, and orange for Emily. There is a cooler in the far corner to the left full of soda's and juice boxes. Next to the cooler is a little cabinet filled with chips and little sugary snacks. There is a small chest with flashlights, screwdrivers, a baseball bat, and other random but possibly useful things. A soft blue rug covers the floor.

I immediately notice the leak. You have to walk right through it to get into the tree house. I grab a bucket from the chest and put it under the drip. My scrapbook is safe on the bookshelf. _Better safe than sorry. _My inner monologue scolds myself.

Even though coming to the tree house was a waste of time I'm still glad I did.

I pick up my scrapbook and place it in my bag. _This is coming home with me._ With a final glance I exit the tree house and re-lock the doors. As I'm climbing down the ladder I hear a hissing noise and freeze. _Please don't be a snake. Please don't be a snake. _

_Please don't be a snake. Please don't be a snake. I absolutely hate snakes!_

I don't know how long I stood, clutching the ladder and keeping my eyes shut. Eventually I force my eyes open and take heavy breaths. Although I'm practically frozen with terror I force myself to look around. Absolutely nothing. Then again, it's so dark you can hardly see anything unless you're right in front of it. _It's getting late and I have to go home. Enough is enough. _I gingerly place myself back on the ground. Suddenly, I hear a twig snap, feel a sharp pain in my leg, and drift off into unconsciousness before I hit the floor.

I can't see anything but I can faintly hear something. It's the hissing again. I feel something slimy brush up against my leg. _Help!_ I scream but no sound comes out of my throat. I can't even open my throat… Or my eyes for that matter. _I'm gonna die!_ I cry to myself. I hear something that sounds like a throat clearing and force myself to listen. _Someone's here to save me!_

I start to wonder how long I'm gonna lay here immobile when I hear a scary, horrid voice.

"Perfect, Nagini… A perfect successor… An heir of sorts… It will surely change the prophecy… So much confusion will be caused with this one… so much pain… The future is already in motion… And so all will know, I will leave my mark on her… They will see and fear…I will be the most powerful, ruthless dark lord this world, wizarding or muggle, has ever seen!"

_Uhm… what? Who the hell is _Nagini? What prophecy? What makes him think he knows the future? And most importantly, what mark?

Another twig snaps and a ghastly, searing pain hits my side. It feels like someone is stabbing me, shooting me, and setting me on fire. I can make out a distinct laughter before unconsciousness truly takes me.

Minutes later, maybe hours, I wake up. I have a throbbing headache and my side feels like it's on fire. I lift up my shirt and sweatshirt and search for the wound. There is a jagged cut that looks familiar but I know I've never seen it. You'd remember a scar in a fashion like that. There is blood trickling down the scar and it looks more black-ish than red. _Gross._

I get up onto my feet and wince. My leg. I squat down and take a close look at it. There are two holes that are about four inches apart. _That's a big-ass snake!_ I think to myself.

I stand up again and start limping toward the sidewalk. I have to keep reminding myself to stay calm and every car that comes down the road looks more sinister, even though I know I just saw Mrs. Gopher in the window and she's a nice old lady.

When I get into my house I limp-run to my room. I slam the door and yell that I'm not hungry and I don't want any supper. I peel off my wet, bloody clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I think back on what happened. Did that really happen?_ If I was at Hogwarts… "_Hogwarts!" I yell, lifting up my shirt to look at the scar again. The jagged scar distinctly reminds me of Harry's own scar.

Right before I drift off into sleep I think to myself: _What the hell happened back there?_

When I wake up nobody's home. As I walk into the kitchen I glance at the clock. 11:00. that's weird. As I got to open the fridge to find something to eat I notice a note:

_Took the family out to the store with me  
__Gonna run some errands  
__Didn't wanna wake you  
__Love, Mom_

"Yes!" I yell out to the empty house. "No Julie!" Julie is my annoying sister. She's a year younger than me but she thinks' she the coolest person in the world. She's slightly shorter than me and has no imagination. She's usually hanging out with her friends and gossiping about whoever she see's. She spends more time attached to her phone and iPod; I sometimes doubt she has a brain at all.

I open the fridge and look at its contents. "Milk… orange juice… chocolate syrup… strawberry syrup… vanilla syrup…cheese…mustard…" I drone on about the contents of the fridge before I decide to make a sandwich. Sandwiches are a breakfast food, right? I take out mayonnaise, mustard, cheese, ham, pepperoni, and pickles. As I arrange the ingredients on the plate I start to think about what I want for lunch. _Maybe waffles?_

After I inhale my sandwich I limp to the bathroom and start the water. I hum appreciatively as I step into the hot stream of water and hiss when I feel it hit my cut and soon-to-be scar. I start thinking about what happened in the woods and absentmindedly trace the cut. _It's so freaky but it's kind of exciting. _I put my favorite raspberry shampoo in my hair and scrub with vigor. By the time the water is cold I've had lathered, rinsed, and repeated about five times. I've probably scrubbed my skin off. (Besides the scar.)

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel tightly around myself. I walk to my room leaving a noticeable trail of water all the way to my door. I dry myself off and pull on a pair of tight jeans, wincing as it touches my snake-bite. _That better not be deadly. _I opt for a looser shirt so I don't irritate my "lightning scar!" The shirt is a deep shade of purple. I put my hair up in a messy bun and grab my black eyeliner. After I'm done getting myself presentable I realize I have nowhere to go.

"Figures." I mutter.

An hour later I'm sitting in the tree house with Grace and telling her the whole story. It took some coaxing to get me anywhere near the tree house but finally I gave in.

"So do you think it was magic?" she asks excitedly.

"Grace, both of us know that magic isn't real. It'd be nice but it's not real. I was probably knocked unconscious by some pedophile and he carved his initials into my stomach."

I cringe as I say that because I'd almost rather be marked by a dark lord than a creepy pedophile.

"You believe in magic" she states. "Somewhere in your heart you believe in magic… and Draco Malfoy. You even believe you could make him a good guy when he is clearly E.V.I.L!" she snickers.

I make a fake angry face and waggle my finger at her. "Draco Malfoy is the kindest, bravest, sexiest man I know."

We fall into a fit of laughter as we quote _A Very Potter Musical_ and joke about magic.

I launch into the tale of going to get my scrapbook, the pouring rain, hissing, voices, and finally, my scar. I reenact it all, retracing my footsteps and trying to make it exactly like it happened. I crouch down near the imprint my body made on the muddy ground and notice the imprint of a foot. A bare, human foot.

"Oh my god!" we both scream at the same time.

In silence we look from each other back to the foot.

The reality of how creepy this is sinks in and me and Grace can't seem to keep our mouths shut for a second.

"Footprint-

"-I know! Harry Potter!-

"Snake! Dark lord-

"I know! Lightning scar!-

"It's magic!"

"Shut up Grace."

We go on babbling incoherent nonsense for what seems like forever before we both stop, out of breath, and try to make reason. We can't and before we know it, we're babbling again.

A few hours later we say our goodbyes and start walking our separate ways.

On my way into the house I grab the newspaper and the mail and upon unlocking my door I throw them on the table. I grab an apple and step into my room.

My room is painted a deep shade of purple and has photographs taped all over the walls. There are some posters and a calendar that is hardly ever used. My bed is pushed up against the wall in the corner of my room and the comforter on it is a dark shade of blue. There is a small table next to the bed and a lamp on top of it. Across from the bed is a TV with a small couch in front of it. Board games and laundry are strewn all over the floors. There is a bookshelf with tons of fantasy and adventure stories and upon looking at that shelf you would know exactly whose room it is. In another corner of the room, a computer sat on a desk. You could hardly see the desk though because candy and papers covered it. Amy couldn't even remember a time where it was clean. The only part of the room that seemed clean was right near the single window in the room. It's convenient that I got the bedroom near the back of the house. The window was often used to sneak out of the house but what Amy's parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

I head over to my bed and plop myself down. _Mhhhhm so soft…_

"Hey. Loser. Get up. You got a letter."

Ugh. Julie.

"Get out of my room." I mumble from my comfortable position on the bed. I open my eyes and glare at her.

"Whatever, creep." She says, throwing an envelope into my room and turning on her heel, slamming the door on her way out.

I lean over my bed, trying to reach the letter and end up toppling out.

"I did that on purpose." I mutter.

I pick up the letter and take a look at it.

_Amanda Feckson  
__The purple room  
__With one window_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. (Name),

we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Uniform  
First year students will require  
sets of plain workrobes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"It looks so authentic."

I run my finger over the paper.

_Grace couldn't have gotten me a latter that fast. No one else knows. What kind of a sick joke is this?  
_

"This is stupid. There's no such thing as magic."

I refold the paper and stuff it into its envelope. I'm just going to forget about snakes, wizards, prophecies, and phony letters.

With that, I pull back the blankets and fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Yer' a Wizard

The letters do not stop coming.

It's been exactly two weeks since I got my letter and things went downhill quickly. The day after I got the first letter, three more letters were found around my house. The next day ten letters were found. On the floor, next to my bed, are close to three-hundred letters.

_What am I supposed to do? How do I stop these letters from coming? Who's sending the letters? Why?_

My parents are starting to seriously get pissed off with whoever is literally spamming my house with Hogwarts letters. If I was eleven years old then maybe I would be a bit more excited but it's obvious that whoever planned this didn't put much thought into it. I mean, I just turned fifteen. If Hogwarts WAS real than I couldn't possibly go because I would be behind with my class. Impossible.

Grace has been extra tense and she seems convinced that the letters are real. I think I saw her trying to take one when I wasn't looking. She might even be jealous. I figure that someone that hates me figured out I like Harry Potter and they're mercilessly sending me letters.

As soon as I figure out who's doing this, revenge is gonna be sweet.

I'm home alone, yet again. My family is out mini-golf with the kids. Why my parents had so many children is beyond me. Grace and I joke that my family is the Weasley family, except we're all brunettes.

The house I so quiet that I can't help but feel like there is a crazy axe murderer creeping around. I turn the radio's volume up all and instantly relax. I don't know the song that's playing, but it sounds like its some new Pop song.

*bang, bang, bang!* I jump as I hear someone pounding on my door.

"Home already?" I take a deep breath and put my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

I shut the radio off and run towards the door. I stop short so I can glide the rest of the way of the hardwood floor with my socks.

I unlock the door and lazily pull it open.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

That's not my family.

A giant man with a long, scruffy-looking beard is standing in the doorway. He's bigger than the dam door! He is wearing an overcoat that practically covers his whole body. The coat is worn out and has tons of pockets. If I didn't know better I would say he was Hagrid.

"Yer' Amanda?" he asks, looking around, as If she could be anywhere else."

"Who the fuck are you?" _and why do you want to know my name?_

"No need to get snippy. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I work as the gamekeeper for Hogwarts. You haven't responded to your letter and I was sent to see if there is a problem. Which apparently, there is."

_Rubeus Hagrid_. _The people I know who would give their right arm to be here right now_.

I know I must have a blank look on my face. I start internally questioning everything I've ever read. _Are there other magical worlds? Can I go to Narnia? I've always wanted to meet Mr. Tumnus. OOH! How about Lord of the Rings? Me and Samwise Gamgee would be best friends! _

"well, are yeh' ready? School started a few days ago and headmaster Dumbledore is quite disappointed yeh' haven't arrived yet."

"As much as Hogwarts sounds fun, I think I'm a little old for the first years, and I don't know hardly enough o fit in with the fourth years, which I'm pretty sure my age is."

I roll my eyes and try to hide my excitement.

"I was wondrin' bout' that. Don' worry. Headmaster Dumbledore always has a plan. Matter o' fact, he probably already knew yeh' was older."

"B-but I don't have anything. I can't afford anything on that list and my parents will never let me go. I'm in normal school right now. Everyone will hate me! Snakes! And stupid Scars!-

"Honey, why is there a big man in our kitchen?"

Hagrid and I turn around and notice my mother standing there with the rest of the kids trailing behind her. This is gonna be a riot.

An hour later my mom is still arguing that "her daughter is not going to a wizard school" and Hagrid seems to be fighting a losing battle.

"What happens when Amy gets over this wizarding nonsense and comes back to the real world? She'll have no education, no job, and nowhere to go. All of her goals and dreams will be ruined because she won't have the proper education."

Hagrid looks thoughtful for a minute and I worry that he's given up.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore can probably work sum' in out so yer' daughter can go to a muggle school too."

"Muggle? Anyways, _normal_ school is Amy's first priority and if she can make it to school every single day from this- she pause, trying to find the right word- _boarding school _than I suppose she can go. But that's if, and only if she gets her _normal_ education. And I haven't even gotten into the problem with money."

"Don't worry about the money. There are plenty of secondhand shops that would be more than happy to outfit this young woman. After all, you're the first of your age to be starting at Hogwarts."

Hagrid turns back to me, clearly ending the conversation with my mother. I suppose there's only so much you can take.

"I'll be back in two days to bring you to Hogwarts. No later n' that. Yeh' wouldn't wanna get behind on yeh' schoolwork, would yeh'? Make sure you're ready. Oh and I almost forgot, here, this'll come in handy."

He hands me a trunk and as I awkwardly place it on the ground I can only think of how heavy it's going to be as I drag it with my other luggage.

With that, Hagrid exits me house and as he closes the door I pinch myself, just to be sure.

It's quiet for a moment and then my mom hugs me.

"Amy, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can-

"Mom, I want to go to Hogwarts. I'm _going_ to Hogwarts."

For a moment she looks like she's going to object and I can practically see her internal battle going on within her between what 'I want" and what "she wants".

"I'm gonna go pack!" I yell and I dash from her grasp, into my room, locking the door behind me.

I take my time sorting through my dresser and picking out the clothes I want to bring. I want to bring them all but there's no possible way I can fit everything in the trunk.

I sigh as I open the trunk and start putting my favorite clothes into it, deciding that if there is extra room I'll try and put extra.

Pretty soon all of my clothes are in the trunk and there's still room left.

"Of course it's a magic trunk!" I say, slapping my hand to my forehead.

I put a few fancy dresses into the trunk and throw all my shoes into it. Next I throw my toiletries in and finally, my digital camera along with more batteries than necessary. I slam the trunk shut and snap the locks in place.

I place the trunk in an empty corner of my room and sit on it.

_Grace is gonna have a stroke when she finds out about this._

I grab my phone and dial Grace's number.

"Hello?"

"GRACE! OH MY GOD! MAGIC! HOGWARTS! HAGRID!

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Grace, call Em and Alex. Tell them, Sleepover at my house. It's super important."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'm moving. I'll explain later. Bye."

I click the "end" button before Grace can utter a word.

I open my bedroom door and yell out to my mom that Emily and Grace are sleeping over.

_Alex will sneak in through my window. He knows the drill._

I hurry to the freezer and take out a few boxes of pizza. I preheat the oven and yell for my mom to cook them.

I go back into my room and quickly change into a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy green T-shirt.

I decide to clean my room while I wait, I may not get another chance to clean it over the next few days.

As I finish putting the last few things away I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and rush to the door. The second I unlock the door it swings open and there stands Grace and Emily. Grace's face clearly says "pissed" and Emily's says "confused and curious"

Grace opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she can give my mom another reason for me not to go.

"Why don't we go in my room?" I glare at her.

They shrug and follow me into my room.

As soon as Grace sees my clean room she freezes and looks as though someone just killed her puppy.

"So it's really true! You're moving!" she sobs

I don't have time to say anything, a loud knocking on my window by none other than Alex can be heard so I scramble over to it and let him in.

No sooner am I opening the window, I'm hit in the face with his sleeping bag.

I rub my cheek and pull his overnight bag over the windowsill.

When Alex successfully climbs through the window we all settle ourselves on my floor. It's really awkward for a few minutes but finally Emily breaks the silence.

"So what happened? The suspense is practically killing me."

With that, I launch into my tale about going to the woods after detention and fainting. I show them my new lightning scar and they "Ooh and Aah" and even try to touch it. I explain about the Hogwarts letter that would not stop and by the time I'm done mentioning Hagrid and the fact that I'm leaving in three days my friends have gone rigid.

"Oh my god can I come with you!" Alex yells.

"Me too!" Emily and Grace yell together.

"How are you gonna make it to our school and Hogwarts?" Emily asks.

Grace answers her like it's the simplest thing in the world. "The time turner of course!"

"Ooh! What house do you think she'll be in?" Grace asks excitedly.

"Hufflepuff of course!" laughs Alex.

"I don't know… Amy's pretty mean. She could be a Slytherin." Emily chimes in.

"And she's brave. Remember when that bug was on me and booked it out of there like there was a murderer chasing her?"

"Alright you guys. You're real funny." I say, rolling my eyes.

"So, oh my god, I can't –

"Amy! Pizza's ready!" my mom yells, cutting off Emily in midsentence.

I go into the kitchen and take several slices and pile it onto a plate. When I head back into my room Grace, Alex, and Emily all grab slices and eat quietly.

"So when are we gonna come visit you?" Emily asks as she chews thoughtfully on her slice.

"You guys _can't_ come visit." I say simply.

"What!" Alex starts choking on his pizza and Grace sighs dramatically before slapping him on the back.

"Jeeze Amy. Why do you always have to be such a stick in the mud?" She asks.

"No Muggles are allowed at Hogwarts." I laugh and toss a pillow at Grace.

She chucks it back at me and it hits me with such a force that the wind is knocked out of me.

"Well then when do you plan on telling them that you don't have a millimeter of magic in you?" she asks accusingly.

"You're just jealous that it's me and not you." I say, sticking out my tongue.

"Obviously I'm jealous you bloody idiot!" she yells.

Emily gets into her sleeping bag and puts her hands on either sides of her face.

"You guys, I have a migraine. Can we go to sleep now?"

_Thank goodness._

"Yeah, let's go to sleep." I turn out the lights and snuggle up in the covers.

Within minutes I fall asleep.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"Five more minutes." I murmur.

"We're hungry! Feed your guests!" they laugh.

I stumble out of bed and into the kitchen. I blindly look into the cabinets and pull out a box of cereal.

"Here." I say, thrusting the box onto the floor where my guests' sleeping bags are arranged.

I climb back into my bed and close my eyes.

When I wake up again nobody's in my room.

"Alex? Emily? Grace?" I yell out.

"They went home a few hours ago honey!" my mom shouts from the other room.

_What time is it?_

4:37. it's not normal for me to sleep in that late. Whatever.

"So Amy, I went to the bank today and got some money for you to take with you. That man said that you can transfer normal money to, er, wizard money."

She hands me an envelope.

"Put that away so you don't lose it."

I hurry to my room and put it into the trunk.

_I can't believe Hagrid is coming to get me tomorrow. This is happening so sudden._

I spend the rest of the day tidying my room up after my friends and worrying about Hogwarts.

Hard knocking at the door tells me that Hagrid is here to take me to my new school.

I pull my trunk into the kitchen and go to open the door.

Julie walks in and gives me a sour look and whispers

"I always knew you were a witch."

"Bitch." I exhale.

Hagrid walks in and takes my bag. My mom kisses me and tells me that she loves me. As she tears up I tell her that I'll see her again during the holidays and not to fret.

A million goodbyes and a trillion kisses later, I'm out the door.

"Umm. Hagrid? I can't do magic." I say suddenly.

"Course yeh' can. You wouldn't have been sent a letter otherwise. Hasn't anything strange ever happened to you, that don't happen to other people?"

"Well I got this funny scar a few days ago…"

"What scar?" he asks suddenly, glancing over me for any signs of an abnormality.

"It's on my side." I say, tracing over it lightly.

Hagrid walks over to a rusty car and throws my trunk into the trunk.

"Come on. We haven't got all day yeh' know." He says.

I blush and climb into the passenger seat.

"How long does it take to drive there?" _this pathetic excuse for a car will fall apart halfway there._

"Well we aren't driving there of course. We're flying."

"Say whaa-

The car leaps into the air and I unintentionally scream.

"Shhh! We don't need no Muggles messin' things up!"

I bite my lip and close my eyes. _Did I ever mention I have a fear of heights?_

The drive to Hogwarts is very long.

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the millionth time.

"No." Hagrid says, clearly annoyed.

A few minutes pass.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" he bellows.

"Are we there yet?"

Hogwarts looks just like I imagined it.

It's a huge, quite intimidating castle with towers and battlements jutting out from everywhere. I can see a huge lake and as I turn my head I notice a forest. _The forbidden forest. _There are several greenhouses and various other outer buildings. I can vaguely se what must be the quidditch field and tons of birds are flying towards a tower. _Must be the owlery_.

I don't get to admire the scenery for very long because Hagrid is mumbling instructions that I'm supposed to be listening to.

"You'll be sorted in the morning, right before breakfast. It's too late to do that now. Since yer' a rare case and the students are just dying to get a glimpse of yeh', Dumbledore is specifically going to bring yeh' to your room. Ah there eh' is!"

As Hagrid starts descending towards the castle doors I notice an old looking man. _Old enough to be my grandpa_. He's tall and thin, with white hair and a very long beard. As we get closer to him I notice he has blue eyes which seem to almost be twinkling. He's wearing glasses and a very vibrant robe in the shade of purple.

He smiles warmly at me as Hagrid stops the car and hands me my luggage.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." He says bowing his head slightly.

"Hagrid. Thank you. Your help is always greatly appreciated."

"Oh it was no problem at all. Now if you'll excuse meh' I think I oughta go see Fang."

I watched as Hagrid walked away. It feels as though I've stepped into a dream. This just doesn't feel real. I'm half expecting to wake up any moment.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Dumbledore asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sure." I squeak.

"You must have a lot of questions." Dumbledore says as we start walking through the halls.

"Kinda. I can't afford these things and I don't get what year I'm supposed to be. Everyone's gonna hate me. I'm gonna have no friends. They're gonna think I'm weird. I can't even do magic."

I'm aware I'm flailing my arms around so I put them down by my sides. I try and calmly wait for him to answer me.

"First of all, there is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. Second of all, I assure you that the students here at Hogwarts are at quite the opposite of hating you. The students are excited and practically everyone wants a chance to be the new girls' friend. You are going to be placed with the fourth years but you'll have to be tutored in all of your spare time. Tomorrow we'll go get you a robe fitting. There are- oh. Here we are."

We had arrived in front of a huge portrait of what looks like a mermaid. She's swimming around in the painting. Staring at me with a surreal look on her face.

"The password is: flying fish. You'll be having your own room because of the complications between putting you with the 1st years and all of your fans trying to get to you." He chuckles to himself and I give an awkward laugh.

"Well then, have a good night and come down to breakfast at the Great Hall at eight o'clock sharp. We'll have you sorted then."

I nod as he walks down the hall and turns the corner.

"Umm… flying fish?" I mutter to the painting.

The door opens and I hurry in and listen to the close.

I step into what appears to be my own common room.

There is a large fireplace on one side of the room with several couches and armchairs around it. As I walk around the room touching everything and taking in sites I notice chests, cabinets, and bookshelves that are empty. _How much stuff do they think I have? _There is a lovely red circular rug covering the hardwood floor and it looks relatively new. There is a desk and chair in one corner and I groan as I think of doing homework. There is a door close to it and I imagine it must be my bedroom.

It is. The bed is a four-poster bed and it looks like it's a full-bed. The curtains are a light shade of blue. There is a large window to the right of my bed and it has a built in bench so I can sit and look out it. Not like I would ever actually do that but whatever. A giant grandfather clock is close to the bed. There is a wooden dresser and a small vanity. I set my luggage onto my bed and pull out my clothes, putting shirts in the top drawer of the dresser, shorts in the next, pants in the next, and my undergarments in the last one. I throw my makeup bag onto the vanity and my teddy bear onto my bed. I change into my pajamas- a pair of shorts and a T-shirt- and snuggle under the covers. _Please like me, please like me. _

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever-

Ohh." The air escapes my mouth like I've been punched in the stomach.

I glance around my room. I'm still at Hogwarts.

Now what did Dumbledore say about the great hall?

_and come down to breakfast at the Great Hall at 8 am sharp_

I roll over and glance at the clock.

"7:57" I mumble and pull the covers over my head.

"7:57!"

I throw the covers off and jump out of the bed. I scramble over to my dresser and start rummaging through the drawers. _How am I supposed to fit in without any robes?_ _Couldn't I wait to meet my fellow classmates till I look like them_? I try on several outfits but end up wearing a pair of denim jeans and a green tank top. I pull on my green high-top converse and rush to put on some eyeliner and brush my teeth. I glance at the clock before I run out the door. _8:07_

_I'm late. Great first impression._

The hallways are totally deserted and as I run down the hall I can hear a slight commotion as I approach the double doors of the great hall. I press my ear up against the door and try to listen.

"Professor, I asked all the other head boys and girls, there is no new student.-

"I thought you said there was gonna be a new student!-

"Is it a Slytherin?-

"What does he look like?-

"What makes you think it's a he?-

I take a deep breath and push open the doors. The room silences. I feel faint.

"Sorry I'm late." I squeak.

Dumbledore doesn't seem to care. He smiles and gestures towards the front of the room. I walk a little too fast towards the front of the room. I'm not used to the extreme silence and I'm terrified I'll do something embarrassing like trip or accidentally fall on someone.

Dumbledore clears his throat. "This is our new student, Amanda. She is going to be in year 4 but she will need someone to tutor her. She has three years of catching up to be done in a short period of time so only our best students are recommended. Now to get on with what we've all been waiting for."

He picks up the hat and gestures for me to sit in the chair. I walk towards it but before I sit whisper "Do they have to watch?" he chuckles and I know the answer is "yes".

I take a deep breath as he places the hat on my head.

_Hmm, very strange. Very strange indeed._

I start to squirm on my chair a little. I don't like the thought of someone looking at my innermost thoughts.

_I can't seem to find a house to place you in. You show equal qualities of every house. This hasn't ever happened before…_

_Your courage, daring attitude, and nerve would have you put in Gryffindor; however your creativity and wit would clearly have you in Raven claw… Hmm… Your loyally, tolerance, and hard work seems dominant… Perhaps Hufflepuff is your house. _

"I don't really care what house I'm in, just not Slytherin."

_But your ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness almost dominates the fact that you're not a pure blood._

"Excuse me, Mr. sorting hat, but I can't do magic. I don't even believe in magic."

_Your circumstances are quite different. That, I cannot deny. Something drastic must have happened for you to be accepted into Hogwarts so late."_

I immediately think of the night in the woods.

_A perfect successor… An heir of sorts… It will surely change the prophecy… So much confusion will be caused with this one… so much pain… The future is already in motion… And so all will know, I will leave my mark on her… They will see and fear…I will be the most powerful, ruthless dark lord this world, wizarding or muggle, has ever seen!"_

_Oh my goodness. _The sorting hat whispers into my ear.

_Excuse me a minute. _The sorting hat says. A moment later, the sorting hat, still on my head's, loud voice is booming through the great hall.

"DUMBLEDORE, DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS CHILD IS? SHE'S BEEN FRESHLY MARKED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF! AS I READ HER THOUGHTS I HEARD HIM SAY SHE'S HIS SUCSESSOR. EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT" –

Dumbledore grabs the hat from my head and hushes him. They head over to the teacher table and I can hear frantic whispers.

_There goes my chance of making friends._

The room is silent for another moment and then it seems as though every student is whispering. I can feel my face heating up and I try to pretend that they're not talking about me.

"DOESN'T EVEN FIT IN A HOUSE!" the sorting hat's voice from the sea of teachers

There is a bit of commotion at the Gryffindor table and then a boy with unkempt, jet black hair and piercing green eyes starts walking towards the front of the room. He looks furious and I feel bad for whoever made him upset.

"Why have you come!" he yells, while still advancing towards the front of the room.

He's pointing his wand in my direction. I look behind me; _he surely can't be talking to me. _He keeps walking and eventually stops in front of me. _Okay. Maybe he CAN be talking to me. _

The room has quieted at this point and I just wish Dumbledore would dismiss these students and get this drama over with on his own. For now I guess I'll buy myself some time.

"I, er, got a Hogwarts letter?"

"At the age of fifteen? Impossible. Are you here to kill us? Voldemort send you? I won't let you hurt the ones I love! Not again. I'll kill you myself!" he roars. _Oh my god. Shut up kid. I never touched your little friends and I didn't plan on it. I don't even know Voldemort._

_Should I stand my ground or let him get his anger out?_

I decide to stand my ground. I force myself to stand a few steps back so I don't jump on him and start punching his little face in. I feel tears prickling at my eyes but I hold them back.

"Listen, kid. I don't know who you think you are to come yelling at me. You wanna know why I'm here? I was walking home from school, minding my own business, when a fucking snake bites me. I fainted and next thing I know, I can hear some guy muttering things about prophecies and heirs. I wake up bloody and with this stupid scar!" I lift up my shirt a little, just for emphasis. "So why don't you back the fuck up, shut the fuck up and keep your little accusations to-

There is a huge crash and the glass windows surrounding the great hall shatter. There is screaming as the glass starts raining down but it never reaches the ground. The windows are back in place and Dumbledore is putting his wand away.

"I see what you meant about her being powerful" he chuckles towards the sorting hat.

The green-eyed boy grabs me by the scruff of my shirt and yanks me forward. He points his wand at my throat. "One screw-up and I will end you." He says and throws me backward. I land on the floor.

"That's quite enough Harry." Says Dumbledore, as he reproaches.

Harry mutters under his breath and walks back to his seat.

_That was Harry Potter? If Harry doesn't like me then no one will._

The tears I had been holding back finally spill over.

Dumbledore conjures up a tissue and hands it to me. "We finally decided on Hufflepuff. The table is over there." He says, pointing at a rather scared looking bunch. But then again, everyone here seems scared of me. I had half expected cheers to erupt into the great hall, like I had always read about but the room gets even more silenced, if that's possible.

I get up off the floor and hesitantly walk over to the table. I sit in a spot unoccupied by other people and notice the kids near me scooting very far away from me.

As food appears on the table the room is once again filled with the chatter of voices. I don't really feel hungry and although I know I should eat, I opt for putting my head on the table and crying some more. The talking in the room dies down again after a few minutes and for a second I wonder if Harry's coming to finish me off. As I'm about to lift up my head I hear a voice to the left of my ear.

"Hello."

I jerk to the right and knock into somebody.

"Help! The dark lord is attacking me!" his voice laughs.

I straighten myself out and look at them. Two boys, twins, with orange hair. _Could it be?_

"Are you guys…Fred and George?"

"Why yes, I believe we are" Says Fred. (or maybe George.)

I hold back my fan girl joy and try and figure out what to say so I don't scare them off.

"I love you guys." I blurt.

Their faces redden a little and then George (or maybe Fred) says, "Stop it, I'm blushing."

"You should really eat or else you'll faint or something. Oh, and by the way, I'm Fred" Says the twin to my left, the one who, earlier, whispered into my ear.

"And I'm George" says George as he takes hold of my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Amanda but my friends call me Amy…If you guys don't mind me asking, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor table?" I ask, curiously.

"We probably should be at our own table, but we figured that even a dark lord could use a friend" Says Fred, blushing even more.

"Trust me Fred, I'm no dark lord. I got sorted into _Hufflepuff_. " I scoff.

A few Hufflepuffs hear me and give me a dark look. My bad.

"Don't worry about those Hufflepuffs." Says George, as he gestures to the students who glared at me.

"They're just trying to look brave in front of Harry."

"You've already met Harry." Fred says, pointing to the dark haired boy who appears to be having an argument with an orange haired boy, _must be Ron_, and a girl who is clutching her school books._ Hermione Granger._ _Awesome._

"You should probably avoid the golden trio, given your circumstances." George chuckles.

"And that – George points to a boy sitting at the head of the table – is Cedric Diggory. He thinks he's amazing just because he's the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and a bloody good one." Fred grunts.

I glance at this Hufflepuff champion. _How can you even say those two words in the same sentence? _He has a gentle smile and I find myself chuckling as he laughs at something the kid sitting on the side of him says. He doesn't look very much like a show off but Fred and George know better than I do. As I go to look away, Cedric's eye catches mine and he gives me a nod of acknowledgement.

I look away and feel my face heat up.

"Anyone else you should warn me of?" I ask apprehensively.

"Plenty." The twins say in unison.

"See the Slytherin table?" they say, pointing to the students dressed in green and silver.

"Although you should stay away from all of them there are a few in particular that you should avoid at all costs."

George points to a girl that looks nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, and she looks like the last person someone would be afraid of from _behind_. Why couldn't she have sat on the other side of the table, at least _then_ I'd be able to see what I'm dealing with.

"Pansy Parkinson. She is absolutely horrid. She's totally in love with Draco Malfoy and will hex you till you're unconscious if you even look at him. Remember that third year Ravenclaw…"

I stare at the back of this 'horrid' girl. I don't understand what's so scary about her.

I'm struck with horror as she turns around and holds my gaze coldly. I'm too afraid to look away so I'm stuck staring back, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. George flicks her off and she turns back around, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks" I breathe out heavily.

"No problem. Told you she was creepy." He answers.

Fred nudges my arm. "And there's the weasel himself." He says as he points to the boy sitting next to Pansy.

The blonde, almost white hair is unmistakable. I'm afraid my heart will beat right out of my chest and I'm only looking at him from behind!

"He's the definition of evil. He makes fun of everyone and gets away with it! He's so bloody rich and just because of his daddy everyone's afraid of him. We all know Lucius is a death eater so it's only a matter of time before the ferret joins them. The stupid git' will probably have to buy his way into that too."

I nod my head in agreement and take a final glance at Draco. I don't want the twins to think I'm obsessed with their enemy.

"Crab and Goyle are idiots. Scary, but completely stupid. Don't worry about them."

Suddenly, a boy with black hair and dreadlocks sits down. I know at once its Lee Jordon.

"What'd I miss?" he asks as he helps himself to a pancake.

"Amy, this is Lee. Lee, this is Amy." Fred says rather quickly.

Lee excitedly shakes my hand.

"I've heard so much about you. Well, only murmurs of terror, but whatever,"

I roll my eyes and start eating a pancake of my own.

"So Lee, where'd you hide the potion?" George asks curiously.

"Well, there wasn't any more room in our dorm so I had to lock it in a stall in the boys' bathroom." Lee says.

"What! Snape probably already found it. We'll have detention for sure." Fred groans.

"You can put it in my dorm!" I blurt.

Fred, George, and Lee look at me sharply.

"I mean… well… I have my own dorm…and there's so much room that I couldn't possibly fill…"

"Oh Merlin, I love you!" yells Fred as he pulls me into a hug. We both blush and pull apart from each other.

"You have your own dorm? How is that even possible? That's bloody awesome!" George exclaims.

Dumbledore takes that moment to dismiss us. I grab onto Fred's robe so I don't get lost in the sea of students that are all rushing to get out of the Great Hall.

* * *

So? What'd you think of chapter two? Leave me a comment. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friends and foes

_"You have your own dorm? How is that even possible? That's bloody awesome!" George exclaims._

_Dumbledore takes that moment to dismiss us. I grab onto Fred's robe so I don't get lost in the sea of students that are all rushing to get out of the Great Hall._

I follow Lee and the twins into the hallway, up stairs, and through passages. They occupy the time telling me about their brilliant aging potion that they've been working on and how they believe that it'll come in handy soon.

When we get to the boys bathroom they slip inside and I wait outside, I'm supposed to warn them if any teachers come.

A few minutes later the door opens again. Lee and George are each holding part of a cauldron and Fred is holding a large sack of pranks and potions.

The hallways are quite crowded and as people start pushing and shoving each other we realize how much trouble it will be to get this to my room.

Fred moves so that he's walking in front of the potion, thus blocking anyone's view of it, and he tells me to walk behind the potion.

In our new arrangement, we find it easier to navigate through the crowd and avoid people that get to close to bumping into us.

When we finally reach my dorm we are panting slightly and George has started complaining about how heavy the cauldron is.

"Flying fish." I mutter to the mermaid painting. She nods and the door opens.

The troublemaking-trio, as I call them in my head, are absolutely ecstatic with my common room.

"Why don't you put that over here" I say, walking to an empty corner of the room with a work table and some empty shelves nearby.

"Hurry!" says George. "It's soo heavy."

I watch as they place the cauldron on the desk and start going through the sack Fred brought. They arrange the small knickknacks and candies along the shelves and talk excitedly about how much more they'll be able to do with my help.

"This is so perfect!" says Lee as he places the now-empty bag onto the table.

"I'm glad you guys like it, the password's "flying fish"" I say as I sit onto one of the couches.

"I knew there was something special about you when I suggested being your friend." Say's George as he plops down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, I'm the one who we suggested we become her friend!" Fred shouts and pushes George as he takes a seat on the floor.

"No, it was me!" says George as he lightly hits Fred.

"ME!" says Fred, as he hits George back.

"It was definitely –

"Guys, we have better things to do than argue," says Lee as he gets up and starts walking to the door, "Like, I don't know, HOGSMEAD, which we're going to be late for if we don't hurry up."

The twins get up and run towards the door. I'm not sure if I should follow them or stay here. _I guess I'll stay_.

"Come on Amy!" Fred yells.

I grin and run after them, my friends.

As we run down the hall we almost nearly run over some Slytherin people. They're blocking the way for people to move through the hallway and I notice that a crowds starting to form.

The Slytherin group consists of Crab, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco Malfoy himself. Draco's in the middle, clearly showing he's the leader. Blaise and Pansy are flanking him and Crab and Goyle are flanking them. Draco looks totally amazing. I start to sigh but realize halfway through and change it to a cough. No one seems to have notice- pansy is practically seething from her spot next to Draco. I glare back at her.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" George asks in a sharp, no nonsense tone.

"Nothing that concerns you, Weasel." Malfoy sneers.

"Sod off ferret, let us through, we need to go to Hogsmead." Says Fred as he tries to push his way through Crab. Crab shoves Fred backwards so hard that I'm surprised he doesn't fall onto the ground.

"Why torture yourself going to Hogsmead, it's not like you can buy anything." Says Draco and he chuckles darkly.

Draco turns his glance back to me. I find myself squirming under his gaze. I stare at the floor and start counting tiles.

"Amy isn't it?" he asks.

I quickly snap my eyes up to meet Draco, I mean MALFOYs eyes. He smiles sweetly at me and I hear a grunt from the person to his left. I really do hate Pansy.

_When he smiled at me he looked so adorable._

Lee shakes me "Are you okay?" he whispers. "You're grinning like an idiot."

"OH! Um, yeah, my name is Amy." I say quickly.

"Amy," Draco says as he takes a step forward, "Why on earth are you hanging out with the Weasleys?"

"Why don't you-" Fred starts saying but Draco cuts him off as if he didn't even hear him.

"The Weasleys are a disgrace to the wizarding world. Let me tell you about the Weasleys. There are more children than affordable so everything they have is passed down from each kid. Their father's a freak who's obsessed with Muggle artifacts and for working in the ministry he doesn't even get paid half of what _my_ father makes. You're meant out to be a powerful wizard; I would've thought you would want to go with people that'll lead you to success, not to the secondhand shop."

I glance at the twins, their faces are red and they seem to be refraining from strangling Draco right there. I pat their arms reassuringly.

"Come on Amy, this is an official invitation to hang out with the Purebloods. There is no higher rank than that. All of us," he gestures to his lackeys, "we have a future ahead of us. You should be hanging out with us, not filth like the Weasleys. We never invite people outside Slytherin to hang out with us, and especially not Hufflepuffs, but I made an exception for you." He gives me a proud smile as he extends his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

Draco Malfoy or Fred and George. This has got to be the hardest decision I've ever made in my life. Draco Malfoy, has _everything_, nobody messes with him, everyone envies him, and not to mention gorgeous. But the Weasleys are my best friends. They're funny and nice and they were there for me when no one else was. They're my only friends at Hogwarts. They didn't make false accusations or jump to conclusions.

I decide to choose the group of friends that'll do me better in the long run. I step forward and take Draco's hand. There is a collective gasp from the crowd that has developed. He gives me the biggest grin, "I thought you were actually going to choose the Weasleys for a second." _Draco's hand is so soft._

I enthusiastically shake his hand while I gather what I'm gonna say next.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Draco, but-

I begrudgingly drop his hand and return to the twins sides.

"- but all the money in Gringotts wouldn't be worth giving up the Weasleys."

There is a sudden uproar from the crowd. I smile reassuringly at the twins. They're blushing and I pretend not to notice. "Come on guys; let's just go back to my room while we're waiting for this crowd to go away." I say.

As we walk away I turn back to Malfoy.

"Talk about my friends again and I'll kick your ass." I say with a brave voice, even though I'd probably be more likely to kiss his ass…

"You'd have to go through me first." Says Pansy, as she steps forward menacingly.

I do love a challenge.

"My pleasure." I say as I start walking towards her, raising a fist.

As the crowd starts chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I'm reminded of my own school and groan. How am I going to manage two schools?

I'm about to punch her square in the face when Dumbledore comes. I scowl and turn to get my hit in but she's gone. All the Slytherins are.

"Babies!" I yell.

"Move along, move along." Says Dumbledore as he waves the children on.

"Ahhhh, I was just looking for you." he says when he sees me.

"Fred, Lee, George," he acknowledges them, "Move along, Amy can go to Hogsmead next time."

They say a quick goodbye and give me a huge hug.

"Can't breathe!" I laugh.

"See you later, mate." They wink.

And with that they leave.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I ask Dumbledore nervously.

"Yes, in my office."

"Yes sir." I say.

We walk in silence to his office. _I wonder what this is about_. _It can't be because of my almost-fight._

He clears his throat and brings me out of my thoughts.

"That was a very brave thing to do, standing up to Malfoy for the Weasleys."

We get to a gargoyle statue and Dumbledore mumbles a password. A circular staircase appears.

When we get into his office he hands me a necklace that looks like an hourglass. _The time turner! Fan girl joy approaching._

"We're hoping that by the end of the year your mother will take you out of Muggle School but for now I'm giving you the time turner so you can go to your normal classes, turn back time by six or so hours, and go to Muggle School. The knight bus will be giving you a ride from Hogwarts to Muggle School, and back to Hogwarts. I understand that this is ordinarily more work than one could handle, but you're not exactly ordinary, are you?"

_Dumbledore is so crazy._

I nod and put the Time-Turner around my neck, making sure the clasp holding it together is secure.

"Headmaster, sir, I need robes." I gesture to my Muggle clothes.

"Ah yes." Says the old coot.

I watch as he shuffles around his office. He grabs a large stack of clothes and walks back to me.

"These just came in from a nice secondhand shop. They're in very good condition and they'll adjust to your size. Also, your schoolbooks came in."

He hands me several thick books.

_Potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology, care for magical creatures, charms, transfiguration, potions…_

I place the books under my robes and balance the whole pile. I can barely see over the top, and it's heavy.

"Oh, when you put these things away go and find Hagrid. He's going to take you to get your very own wand. How exciting..."

I stand there in silence for a moment. _My own wand._

"Well Amy, that seems to be it, feel free to come see me if there are any problems."

I make my way down the steep steps and watch as the staircase rotates out of site when I finally reach the bottom.

As I walk back to my dorm I glance into open classrooms with open doors and try to guess what is taught in each classroom.

I suddenly hear a very familiar voice.

"She was _looking_ at him. That filthy mudblood. Just because she's the _heir of Voldemort_ everyone wants to know her but not me. I see her for what she truly is. I'll hex her so bad that she's in madam Pomfreys for a week."

_Oh Shit. That's my que to leave._

I walk with my stack of school supplies as fast as I can, without them toppling over. Although I'm trying to be careful the pile seems ready to topple over any second.

I hear footsteps in a hallway near me and break into a run. My dorm is only a minute away. I hear the footsteps louder, closer and in a moment of panic I trip over my own foot and go spiraling down the hallway. My books and clothes clang to the ground and I curse several times. _I'm done for _I think as I hear the footsteps even closer.

"Let me help!" says a female voice from behind me.

"Mee too!" says a masculine, male voice.

I turn around and come face to face with… Hermione and Ron?

I'm sure my eyes are bulging out of my head and I'm aware that my mouth is hanging open.

I watch in shock as they start picking up my scattering belongings. I snap out of the shock and scramble to pick up some books around me.

"I saw you sticking up for my family." Says Ron as he hands me a pile of clothes.

I glance at his nervous face and smile at him.

"Ron, you have such an amazing family that it should be a crime to _not_ stand up for them. Besides, your brothers are basically the only friends I have."

The tips of his ears go pink as he blushes so I turn my attention to Hermione.

"About that," she says enthusiastically. "Ronald and I would like to be your friends, if you'll have us. You see, _I_ wanted to be your friend from the moment I saw you but Ron wasn't convinced until you stood up to Malfoy."

"I would absolutely love to be friends with you! Besides Ron, it's better late than never."

They smile warmly at me but give each other a worried glance when they hear a door slam.

"Ron? Hermione?" yells the distinct voice of Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter? I would rather face a thousand Pansy Parkinson's._

I hurriedly grab the rest of my stuff from Hermione.

"Thank you guys so much! Um, Hermione, Dumbledore told me to ask someone to tutor me and since you're the smartest kid in Hogwarts…"

"Of course I'll tutor you!" she exclaims, beamingly.

"We'll start directly after dinner, meet me in the library."

"Coming, Harry!" She yells, and she and Ron run in the direction that the voice came from.

I hurry to my dorm and mutter the password. When I walk into the common room I throw my books onto the desk and go in my room to put away my robes.

Once I put them away I set off to find Hagrid.

* * *

Okay guys, what do you think? I've decided that **I'm not going to update again until I have 10 reviews**. Seems reasonable.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter

This is in no way supposed to be _exactly_ like the books.

P.S. You should probably watch A Very Potter Musical/ A Very Potter Sequel on YouTube if you want to get some of the jokes in my story.

Chapter 4

Mischief never managed

As I leave my room and begin my search for Hagrid I think about how hard it's going to be between Muggle School and Wizard School. I highly doubt I'll make it through even a week before I drop out of Muggle School. Dumbledore could probably convince my mom to let me drop out easily.

I get lost twice on my way out of the school and when I finally _do_ stumble through the front door I'm in a bundle of nerves.

I made far more many enemies than expected on my first day.

_Pansy, Crab, Goyle, and sadly, Draco Malfoy. Harry hates me with the burning passion of a thousand suns. None of the Hufflepuffs will even look at me; half of them are scared of me and the other half think the whole "Voldemort heir" thing is a ruse. The Ravenclaw's obviously think I'm not smart enough to for their time and to be quite frank, I could care less about the little bookworms. The Slytherins, they don't seem to know what to think of me. At the moment I'd say they think I'm a right git. _

_I hadn't ever been very popular at my "Muggle School" but this is ridiculous! It seems as though I can't even walk into a room without making enemies or meeting the cold sneer on someone's face. _

I finally reach Hagrids hut and knocked twice, humming the tune to a Muggle song.

The door opens and I grin at Hagrid.

"Err, Hullo Amy. I suppose yer' wanna get yer wand?"

I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He smiles.

A week later I still have hardly any friends and my grades aren't doing very well either. It seems as though all the time in the world can't help me. I suppose it's my fault, really. I shouldn't be taking advantage of the time turner.

The first day I woke up and did everything perfectly. I woke up early and got ready for Muggle School. I got some strange looks during breakfast and not even Pansy could dampen my happy mood as I walked right out the front door and onto the awaiting Knight Bus.

I admit I was apprehensive about taking the Knight Bus because anyone could get on the bus. I could find myself sitting next to Voldemort for all I know. Well, maybe not Voldemort but another dangerous or slightly crazy wizard.

Things at Muggle School went… as to be expected.

I ran up to Emily and Grace and started gushing about how amazing Hogwarts is.

"And Oh-my-gosh, Draco is so dreamy. His blonde hair is like-

"Draco?" Grace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oh. They don't know about the fact that the characters are bloody real!

"He's real. He's amazing. He's-

"Draco? Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Emily asks, shaking me.

"Yes! I told you the first time. He's real!"

"SNAPE!" Grace yells, flailing her arms and falling weirdly into the middle of the hallway.

"Is she having an aneurysm?" a concerned teacher asks as she walks by.

"No." I say as I shake my head. "She's just being crazy."

Grace gasps and stands up awkwardly before grabbing my arm and shaking it wildly. "I NEED TO MEET HIM. I WOULD KILL TO MEET HIM. WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't have his class till later."

Emily appears as though someone has doused her in a bucket of cold water. Then a look of confusion crosses her face.

"How are you going to make it to all of your classes?"

I reach down the front of my hoodie and pull the time-turner into view.

They both gasp and drop their books on some poor freshmen.

They bug me relentlessly to go back in time and show them how it works but I insist to not use it for anything besides what it's meant for.

"So, how did you get here?" Grace asks casually.

"Oh, the Knight Bus." I say as I pile my things into my backpack.

"Could, say, a Muggle take the Knight Bus to Hogwarts?"

"Muggles aren't allowed at Hogwarts." I smirk.

"YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Grace roars. Emily's defiant smile scares me for a minute before I realize that they wouldn't last a minute in the wizarding world.

Eventually they change subjects but not before I see the look at their determined faces tells me they're up to something.

I'm quite exhausted by the time I get back to Hogwarts but suppress a groan as I take the time turner and spin it a few times. I gasp as I feel the room spin (or am _I_ spinning?) and close my eyes tightly.

When the room finally stops spinning I glance at the clock. 7:45. I have 15 minutes until my first class, which happens to be Herbology with Gryffindors. I quickly put on my robes and decide that I could go for a second breakfast.

I momentarily forget that I'm a Hufflepuff and walk towards the Gryffindor table. A harsh glare from Harry snaps me out of that and I speed off towards the end of the Hufflepuff table to sit alone. I try not to let Harry's sour look get to me as I stuff my face with pancake and something I don't even know.

From my peripheral vision I notice someone cautiously sit down next to me.

I turn my head, ready to tell the twins not to be so careful around me, when I come face to face with Draco.

"Err, Hullo." I mumble, feeling my cheeks redden.

He sneers and makes a noise of disgust.

"Listen, Mudblood, and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. I may have felt obligated to let you under my wing, but what do you expect? I should have known that images can be deceiving, I mean, really, you seem to be poorer than the Weasleys." He gestures to my worn out robes. "And it's quite hard to come by wizards poorer than them."

"I don't know what you pulled to get here, but you're no heir to Voldemort. You would have been put into Slytherin the second the hat touched your head. _Hufflepuff_" he sneers perfectly "It isn't even possible for Hufflepuff to be connected to Voldemort. So you're poor and a liar? No wonder even Harry bloody Potter didn't want to be your friend."

"Listen here, Dra- Malfoy!" I sputter, trying to regain some composure.

"No _you_ listen, stay away from Slytherin. Pansy has taken a real disliking to you and she'll probably hex you to death if you come within ten feet of us. Back off."

"Oh Draco, I didn't know you cared." I say, fake sighing. Well, maybe it was a real sigh, but he thought it was sarcastic, so whatever.

I scowl the whole way to the greenhouses and accidentally run into over poor Neville Longbottom. He screams in terror as I accidentally knock him to the ground. I lean down and offer a hand to pull him up. He cowers from me.

"Jeeze Neville, I'm trying to help. Stop being such a Hufflepuff and take my hand so I can help you up."

He takes a deep breath and takes my hand.

"Y-you startled me is all." He says, blushing and trying to smooth over his robes.

"It's okay to be scared Neville. I'm scared of Harry." I chuckle nervously. Neville won't tell Harry I knocked him to the ground, will he?

"Scared of Harry?" he asks in disbelief. "You've seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Why would you be scared of Harry?"

I stare at Neville in shock.

"I'd never really thought of it like that. Well I never actually _saw_ Voldemort. I was unconscious. I-I heard him talking but other than my scare there's no actual proof that I wasn't imagining it all."

"Scar?" Neville asks in confusion.

I sigh and start to lift up my shirt.

Neville makes a choking sound and covers his eyes.

"Neville, I'm showing you my scar, not stealing your virtue. Look, it's on my stomach for merlins sake."

He opens one eye and slowly opens the other.

"That's enough. People are looking." He says as he pulls my shirt from my hands and smoothes it down.

I forced Neville to be my partner and relished the fact that Harry looked murderous.

After that class I went to divination. Again, it's with Gryffindors. Although the class is very boring I quickly realize that I can easily make this my best class. I make a prediction of peril and doom about Harry and mention something about myself. Lying comes easily in this class.

Transfiguration is alright. Professor McGonagall is a bit too strict if you ask me. I love the class but wish I didn't have it with Ravenclaw's. They only talk to other Ravenclaw's and I soon become bored seeing as none of the Hufflepuffs will talk to me.

I forget all about Transfiguration when I get to Care for the magical creatures. Hagrid really has a way with animals. I admit I don't care for these blast-ended-shrews or whatever they are. They scare me. Hagrid is fond of them and I want to be Hagrids friend, so I pretend to be fond of them whilst whispering death threats to them.

Defense against the dark arts, taught by "mad-eye moody". I'm not sure what do about mad-eye. I mean, he's got to be Crouch's son. Although I already know what is going to happen during Harry's fourth year I feel terrified. I have to tell someone. _What if you mess something up? What if he really IS mad-eye moody? What if you mess up the future? One thing could kill Harry and trigger the rise of Voldemort._

I spend the rest of the class dwelling on "what-ifs" and by the time class ends I'm in a panic. Luckily, so is the rest of the class. They don't know what to make of today's lesson. They're all gushing about how strange Mad-eye is.

The rest of my classes pass in a blur until finally I'm at potions with the Slytherins.

The room is cold and dark. _Like Snapes' heart. _I chuckle and walk to the back of the room, choosing a seat in the far corner. All of the Hufflepuffs are already in the classroom, as well as a few Slytherins. I watch as the professor himself walks in. He looks just like I pictured him, mean, greasy, and heartless. Grace will have a field day with him.

When the rest of the class files in and chooses their seats I realize I'm sitting alone, which is no surprise. The only empty seat is the one at the same table as me, and nobody wants to be partners with _me_.

Snape wastes no time beginning class.

"Open your textbooks to page three-hundred and ninety-four. We are going to learn how to…"

We're making some potion that's supposed to be an antidote to a poison. As we go up to get the ingredients I realize that I have no clue what I'm supposed to do. I don't even know what have of these ingredients are.

I end up grabbing exactly what the person in front of me grabbed. Simple enough.

As I start chopping some root up the door to the classroom opens and in comes none other than Draco Malfoy. I start to smile but remember the rude things he said to me at lunch. I certainly don't want him here.

Pansy gives me the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen. Oh, how I hate her.

Draco starts walking towards me and I panic for a moment before smiling at Pansy. The _only_ seat in the room is the one next to me. So Draco and I will have to be partners. Pansy's face changes from happy to furious so fast that if I blinked I would've missed it.

"You're dead." She hisses before turning back to her potion.

I involuntarily shiver and try to pass it off as the cold atmosphere and not Pansy's ugly face.

I return to chopping the root and stare off into space.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Draco growls and rips the knife out of my hands, trying to salvage our project as best as possible.

"I'm doing exactly what the professor said! It's just a root! There's no wrong way to cut something, you just _cut_ it!" I say exasperatingly.

"Snape said to _thinly_ slice the root. Look at this rubbish! A first year could do better!"

"Merlin, Draco! You are so… you're such a… We can't all be as perfect as you!" I whisper, shifting so I can stare at him without looking conspicuous.

Draco has taken off his cloak, despite the fact that it's freezing down here. He looks determined and happy, which is rare for a Malfoy. As he swiftly chops, mixes, and stirs things into the cauldron I can't help but notice how attractive he is. Even though he isn't looking at _me_, his silver eyes pierce my very soul. Maybe it's because I know the hardships he will be forced to endure and maybe it's just because I have a crush on him, but I feel my heart melt at the sight of them. His hair has fallen over his eyes and it's just begging to be touched. On its own, my hand starts moving towards his face. I grab it with my other hand and slam it onto the table.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask.

I would love nothing more than to be his friend. Or girlfriend, but you have to start small so I'll take whatever I can get.

He blushes slightly and purses his lips in thought.

"You turned down _my_ friendship, not the other way around." He sneers.

"Why can't I be the Weasleys friend and your friend?"

Draco laughs a beautiful, wonderful laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask, not quite getting the joke.

"I won't share _anything_ with the Weasleys. Besides, you don't fit the standards. You're poor, a liar, a Hufflepuff…"

Tears prickle at my eyes so I shift my gaze to anything besides his penetrating eyes. I can't cry and give him something else to laugh about.

His full attention returns to the potion, or so I think.

When my traitor tears finally spill over, he recoils as though someone punched him in the face.

"Are you crying?" His words were full of sincerity; his previously hostile tone is now absent.

_Hogwarts is really going to the dogs._

"Yes, I'm crying." I sniffle.

_Damn my overemotional self. _

He looks around as if to make sure no one caught our exchange. Not that I blame him. Had the roles been reversed I would have done the same thing.

He surprises me when he pulls me into an awkward one-arm hug. This time I can't control my hand, or my whole body for that matter. I completely collapse onto him, tightly wrapping my arms around his torso. He freezes for a moment and then does his best to console me. After a minute or two the tears subside but I continue to keep my breathing heavy, just so he will hold me for a moment longer.

Just as suddenly as it started, it ends.

_I can die happy now._

"We'll just be friends in this class, okay?" he whispers.

I look at him with wide eyes and try to control my fan-girl scream.

_This must be a joke or a really epic dream._

"Y-yes…Okay…Friends…" I stammer.

The rest of the class is basically Draco telling me about the wizarding world while I try to retain as much information as possible. I keep messing up the potion so by the end of the class I'm just handing Draco ingredients or tools he asks for.

When the class finally ends Pansy saunters over and takes Draco by the arm.

"I feel soooo bad for you Drak-ey, having to work with _that_," she tilts her head dramatically in my direction.

I am too exhausted to make a witty retort or provoke yet another fight so I shrug my shoulders and walk away. I catch Draco's eye as I walk out of the classroom and he throws a wink at me while a small smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

During dinner Dumbledore tells us all about the Triwizard tournament which is going to be held at Hogwarts. Even _I_ get excited, despite the fact that I already knew the outcome. The Great Hall is full of enthusiastic chatter as friends talk to each other about entering.

The twins walk over to me muttering about the age limit.

"We're gonna go to your room and, uh, study or sumthin," they say, grinning to themselves.

"You don't need to lie to me, I know your making an aging potion," I say as they share a confused look.

"How do you…" Fred started.

"Even…" George continued.

"Some other time," I say, as I wave them off.

After dinner I slowly walk to my dorm, knowing that I have double the homework that any other student has.

"Don't blow up my common room!" I yell to the twins as I settle myself on a couch by the fire.

They wave me off, mocking my previous gesture in the Great Hall. I laugh sarcastically and begrudgingly begin my homework.

_A rotten end to a good day._

That was my first official day at Hogwarts. A week from then, on Saturday, I find myself sitting in Dumbledore's office wondering what I could have possibly done wrong.

"Amy, I'm very disappointed in you." Dumbledore says referring to the pensive we just looked through.

Dumbledore had been very proud when we watched my first day at Hogwarts. The rest of the week however…

I woke up late on my second day of school and used the time-turner to go back several hours so I could get more sleep. After Muggle School was over I went to a party that lasted late into the night. I used the time-turner again so I could hang out with Grace and Emily, and a third time when I got back to Hogwarts.

Every day had been the same cycle: Muggle School, Party, Friends, and Hogwarts. My grades dropped rapidly and I've been exhausted all the time. My life is seemingly falling apart.

"Sorry professor, I guess I just had too much time on my hands," I say, suddenly taking an interest at the floor.

"_Too_ much time. Never heard that one," he says with a twinkly in his eye. "But Amy, I think it's time for you to give back the time-turner."

I feel a wave of shame wash over me as I take off the time-turner and hand it to him.

"Do you think we should send your mother a letter?" He asks me.

"Umm, a letter?" _What letter? When did we start talking about letters?_

"Well, there really isn't any reason for you to be in Muggle School anymore. I'm sure your mother can easily be convinced, wouldn't be the first time a Muggle-borns parent needed a bit of persuasion." He chuckles to himself, no doubt caught in a flashback.

"Oh, uh, sure, send her a letter. I bloody hate Muggle School." I grin. Things are looking up.

"Oh an Amy, there is one more surprise."

I whirl around and stare at Dumbledore incredulously. _Surprise?_

He waves me off saying "all in due time, Amy. All in due time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pleasant surprise

I munched thoughtfully on my toast, wondering what the surprise would be. I glance at Dumbledore, who is smirking at the entrance to the great hall. I followed his gaze to the double doors and noticed nothing particularly out of the ordinary. However, within seconds, a raise of muffled shouts could be heard. The shouts turned into struggling noises and grumbling before two familiar voices said in unison, "OHH! THEY'RE PUSH DOORS!"

The doors flew open and there stood Emily and grace looking like two kids in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. They're eyes scanned the room while everyone fell silent. I was utterly shocked to say the least, and I struggled to my feet. I made over exaggerated waving motions with both of my arms.

I might have expected them to say something heartwarming and sentimental, but I was very wrong.

"Yo, Amy!" Grace shouted.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Emily chimed in.

I shook my head at their remarks and began to run towards them, they followed my example and dashed towards me with open arms. Emily gives Grace a forceful shove and maneuvers so that she's taken the lead in their unspoken race. Grace recovers from her stumble, grabbing Emily by the back of her tee-shirt and thrusted her into an unsuspecting Collin Creevy. Without a moment's hesitation Emily launches from her position atop of the small boy and flings herself at Grace, tackling her to the ground. They are both sprawled on the floor displaying both cries of pain and hysterical laughter. I chuckle at their lack of shame before I realize they have each grabbed onto one of my ankles and yanked hard forcing me to collapse on top of them.

"I'm glad you guys haven't changed!" I say as I elbow Grace in the ribs.

When we we're were finally able to control ourselves and get to our feet, embarrassing and blushing madly, I scanned the crowd noticing the amount of disgusted faces I saw, mostly from those at the Slytherin table.

Almost as quickly as we sit down we are joined by Fred and George.

Emily goes strangely silent and stares into her empty plate while Grace smiles widely and greets them. The twins eagerly listen to Grace's rambling and quickly try to douse the jealousy that is bubbling within me.

_It's only her first five minutes here and she's already stealing the spot light…why can't she be more like Emily in these situations. _

I'm about to recall one of Grace's most epic failures that I hope will embarrass her enough so I can get a word in when a gift from Merlin himself descends on the Great Hall. Severus Snape storms in for breakfast, his robes billowing out behind him. At first I think Grace doesn't notice his presence, but I was clearly wrong. As she begins to walk to the other end of the table to get more pancakes she spots him and throws the golden plate onto the ground.

"OH MY WIZARD GOD!" she screams. "SNAPE I-" she begins to continue her shouting but Emily covers for her but screaming,

"SNAPE, WHAT'S GOING ON!" as Fred, George and I drag her from the Great Hall, Emily following close behind. I turn around to assess the situation and notice amusement throughout the Hall. Dumbledore was stricken with laughter while Snape was looking quite embarrassed as well as curious.

"Do you have a death wish?" Fred exclaims, looking at Grace with a wild expression.

"What were you going to say to that greasy git?" George chimes in.

Grace narrows her eyes at him but before she could answer Emily cuts her off and says, "That she _loves_ him…" The twins begin to laugh as they're waiting for the punch line, but when it never comes they gape at Grace in horror.

"This is why I hate Gryffindor house!" Grace beings to storm off but quickly returns when she realizes that she has no idea where she's going. Dumbledore chooses that moment to arrive and leads us all to my dorm where (not surprisingly) two new beds are. I quickly cast a silencing charm on each of our beds before the three of us begin walking onto the grounds. I half expect Grace to apologize for her actions but then realize that she is much too proud when it comes it sticking up for Snape.

As the three of us make our way to the black lake I notice a large group of Slytherins walking toward us, Draco leading the pack.

"HEY, DRACO!" I yell smiling and walking at him, a slight skip in my step. I take note of the look of horror that is plastered on his face and I realize my mistake.

_Shit! I forgot that we're not friends! I have to fix this…okay Amy be clever._

"I HATE YOU!" I correct myself and his face relaxes.

"What do you want you little mudblood?" he sneers perfectly and I begin to wonder if he's not joking.

"Just wanted to introduce you to my two best friends in the _entire_ world." I say, wrapping my arms around Grace and Emily's shoulders.

"Why would I care about your stupid Muggle friends? It's not like I need to know their names considering I want them dead." He says, sending a sharp glare in Emily's direction.

"I would expect a future death-eater to say something like that." Emily says, returning his glare.

"Ohh ROASTED!" Grace shouts, placing a hand over her mouth to magnify her voice.

As Emily and Grace start shouting various Muggle insults I find my control on the situation slipping away. Although the other Slytherins have no clue of what my friends are saying they begin to get riled up anyway. Pansy begins edging towards me, no doubt itching for a fight.

_Not today._

I grab Grace and Emily and quickly pull them around the Slytherin group and towards the Black Lake.

We sit on the ground, chuckling over our previous encounter with the Slytherins.

"So, about Snape…" Grace says much to the dismay of Emily and me.

"Yeah, what was up with you in the Great Hall? Have you no shame?" Emily teases, nudging Grace with her elbow.

"Speak for yourself. At least I have my eye on someone." She snaps, and I notice a faint blush creeping up her neck.

"OH, I have my eye on someone!" Emily laughs.

"Who!" I exclaim.

"Who do you think?" She questions.

"I don't know… it better not be Draco though." I say warningly.

"Or Snape." Grace chimes in.

"Ew, no. Draco's a little bitch and Snape is disgusting." Emily says in revulsion.

"WOA-

"Anyways, I like George." She says, cutting us off from our objections.

We're silent for a moment until Grace voices her opinion.

"George? He doesn't even talk. How can you like someone who doesn't talk?"

"Well I don't really think you have a right to say anything considering you like the man that killed Dumbledore." Emily retorts.

"I'll have you know-

We're inturupted as Hermione comes barreling out of the school.

"Amy! I was waiting for you in the library. I'm suposed to be tutoring you. I would still be waiting in there if Malfoy didn't come in complaining about Muggles… insufferable git." She says as she wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," I say, scrambling to grab my things. "I just forgot, you see, my two best friends are here and I lost track of time…"

Hermione turns her gaze to my friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Can I have your autograph?" Emily asks, furiously looking through her bag for a piece of paper.

Hermione starts looking through her bag for a quill but I grab her arm and start steering her towards the school.

"Emily, Grace, I'm gonna go study with Hermione. I'll talk to you later." I say, glancing over my shoulder and hoping they won't get into too much trouble.

I have to admit, Hermione is an excellent teacher. We studied for what felt like a year and it turns out, I worked my way up to second year by the end our study session. I repeatedly thank her until she reminds me that if Voldemort attacked us right now I would only be able to defend myself with 'Wingardium Leviosa', 'lumnos', 'jelly-legs jinx', and other lame spells.

A few hours later I'm sitting in the great hall, just beginning to eat my dinner, and waiting for Emily and Grace. Fred and George saunter over and take a seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"We finally finished our aging potion!" As soon as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students come, which should be soon enough, we'll take it and join the road to victory."

"Fred… It's not gonna work." I say, laughing to myself as I try to picture the twins with matching beards.

"Amy, Amy, Amy. You're still young in the ways of the wizarding world. I can assure you-

The Great Hall's door opens and in comes Snape clutching Grace and Emily by the back of their shirts, leading them towards my table.

"See you later." A nervous looking George says as he pulls Fred back to the Gryffindor table.

Emily gives me an exasperated look and motions towards Grace, indicating that it was all her fault.

"Do these belong to you?" Snape says, thrusting them towards the table.

"Sorry Professor." I say, struggling to keep my composure.

_What's it to you, sour grape Snape? _

"I would recommend you keep better track of your," he pauses, as if looking for the right word, "friends."

"Yes sir. I'll try. Err… Thanks."

He turns on his heel and heads to the staff table without so much as a "you're welcome"

I make a gagging motion towards Snape and catch Harry's smirk. He looks mildly amused, which is saying something for Harry.

I raise an eyebrow as my friends stuff their mouths with food, no doubt trying to avoid explaining themselves.

"You guys… I'll put a locking charm on the door if you don't tell me. Hermione taught me how to…"

"It's Grace's fault. She wanted to go snoop around the dungeons. She said we were gonna pull a prank on Draco, and of course, I was all for it, but next thing I know, we're in Snapes office opening drawers and talking to paints, which were in fact, quite creepy. But anyways, it her fault." Emily says, talking fast and making expressive arm movements.

"In my defense, I just wanted to get to know Snape a little better and I didn't think he'd tell me if I asked. Can you say you wouldn't do the same for Draco?" Grace asks, making a big deal of pointing at Malfoy and shouting his name.

"Oh, alright. Just wait for me next time. Maybe there's an embarrassing picture of Snivillus I could show Harry…"

"Yeah!" Emily says, high fiving me.

As soon as dessert finishes the Weasley twins come over and say that they'd like to show us something. Emily agrees without missing a beat and me and Grace share a knowing look.

With one last look at Draco, or in Graces case, Snivi- I mean… Severus, we leave the great hall.

"So have you guys ever wanted to see the kitchen?" Fred asks, as he confidently leads us down the hall.

"DOBBY!" I shout, grabbing Fred's arm and dragging him at a much faster pace.

_I'd always loved Dobby, reading the books. His death had been particularly hard to read about, as had Fred's. Fred's death…_

I abruptly stop, forcing Fred to jerk back as well. He stumbles for a moment before righting his footing.

"Woah- Amy. What's up with you?" he says, as he catches his breath from our walk/sprint down the hallway.

"Fred… I… I'm… I can't…" I try to blink back my tears but it doesn't work well. Fred's eyes widen as a few of them spill over. He obviously hadn't been planning on this happening.

"Oh, Merlin. Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" he asks; bring his hand to his chin as he thinks about what he could've possibly said to set me off.

"Oh, Shut up and hug me." I say, throwing myself into his arms and letting out a sob.

"Promise to be careful." I demand, pulling back to look at him with tearful eyes. "Promise."

"Be careful? Of what?" he questions.

"I…uh… feel really close to you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I suppose I'm overreacting. Don't worry, it's a girl thing."

I give a small smile and use my sleeve to wipe the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I've heard about those 'girl things,'" Fred says as he pulls away from our embrace and takes a cautious step in the direction we were heading before my emotional breakdown.

"Decided to wait up for us, did you?" calls Georges voice from the next hallways over and we watch as Grace, Emily, and George himself reach us.

With that, we continue on our way to the kitchens as if nothing had happened.

We giggle anxiously as we watch Fred tickle the pear and watch in awe as the portrait swings open. _It never gets old. _We gasp as we catch sight of the little elf's walking about.

After about a minute of silent watching Grace races off to chat with the little creatures; No doubt swapping cooking techniques or something along those lines. _Why anyone would want to cook is beyond me; especially when you can be doing something fun, like… anything besides cooking._ Emily sets off to find her ideal house-elf to chat with. And I, I begin searching for the little elf that loves socks, hats, and Harry Potter.


End file.
